The Ghost Lover To A Human
by nicole1011
Summary: Here, Natsume is a ghost who fell in love in a true human being named Mikan. Will they stick together because of their love or fall apart.
1. The starting of the love

Author's note: This is my second story in F.F. I hope you like it. This story has only two chapters. That's all, pls. enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter1: The start of a love to a ghost and a human **

One night, Mikan went to an old house near their neighborhood park. She went there because she loves to go around their neighborhood at night. When she was inside the old house, she heard footsteps going to her. She was frightened. She thought on how someone could live in this house if it is deserted.

Mikan: Hello? Hello? Is anyone in here?

With a big surprise, there was a cute man who came out of nowhere.

Mikan: Uhmm…Hello, my name's Mikan. How about you?

Natsume: Hi I'm Natsume. I'm just new in the neighborhood and I want to see what's in here. So, are you the owner of this house?

Mikan: Ahh… No I'm not. I went here to explore something?

Natsume: What's that?

Mikan: Well, the elders say that there's a legend about this house. They say that there were rich people who lived here and got mad to anyone who trespasses their house. They died because of what people had done to them, the people went inside their house one night and killed them while they were sleeping. And now, they say, the rich people wants revenge to all the people who trespasses this house and do something bad to this house.

Natsume: Ahh… So, are you going to do something bad here?

Mikan: No, actually I went here to see if the rich people were bad or good because some old people say that the rich people are bad but I don't believe in that because I know that there's something inside their hearts on why they're being bad.

Natsume :( on his mind) Wow! This girl's smart. She's a wise thinker but she doesn't know that I'm one of the rich people she's saying. But she's kinda cute, I think I-I-l-like her.

Mikan: Hello… Are you still there?

Natsume: Ohh… Well you might be right in that. Well, it's getting late. See yah!

Mikan: Bye!

Then Mikan went home and thought that she had a little feeling that she likes Natsume but she doesn't know that Natsume was one of the rich people she's saying. The next night Mikan went back to the old house and saw Natsume again. Natsume wants to tell what he feels for her and the truth behind him.

Natsume: Hey Mikan, Hi!

Mikan: Ohh…Hi Natsume. So, you're going back?

Natsume: Yup, how about you?

Mikan: Yup because, you know what.

Natsume: Oh yeah. Well, let's go.

Mikan: Sure.

So, they went inside the old house and held hands.

Mikan: Natsume, you know what I-I-feel-----

Natsume: You feel cold? Let's go outside.

Mikan: No, it's not that. I-I-kinda like you, Natsume.

Natsume: R-r-r-really?

Mikan: Yah.

Natsume:Well, I also kinda like you Mikan. But, the thing is, that I-I-I'm a ghost.

Mikan: What?! But?! So, You're one of the rich people.

Natsume: Well, actually, yes.

Mikan:But why didn't you take revenge on me?

Natsume: Well, I was supposed to but you gave me a good reason not to take revenge on you. So, I didn't.

Mikan:So, My reason on going here is the safety on how I will go here.

Natsume: Yup.And when anyone trespasses here I always ask the reason on why they're here.

Mikan:Ahh…ok…But how about our feelings towards each other?

Natsume:I'll give you a task, if you do that I'll become human and we can be together.

Mikan: What's the task?

Natsume: You have to find my body in this house and kiss it.

Mikan: Ok, I'm going to look for it?

Then Mikan looked for Natsume's body.When she found it, she did on what she was told to do. Then a miracle happened when Mikan kissed Natsume's body. Natsume became a human. And after that day on, they spent time together more and the people didn't go any more to the old house. And the story still goes on..

Author's note: How was it? Was it too long? Just give me some reviews if there's a little error. No Flames please. Oh yeah for those who play Dance Battle Audition Online Philippines please pm me on game: IGN: nikki1011

Or just review me here thanks


	2. The ending life of the ghost

Author's note: Hi! This is the 2nd and last chapter of this story. I hope you'll like it. Pls. enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2: The ending life of the ghost**

At the last chapter, Natsume became a human because of Mikan. After that day on they became close friends and classmates in a school. Now, they're 4th year graduating student. They're done with their tests and now they're practicing for their graduation. When it was break time:

Mikan: Hey Natsume, I'm tired from practicing. How about you, aren't you tired?

Natsume: Well, a little bit. How about we rest first in the classroom.

Mikan: Sure.

Then they went to their classroom and sat down on their chairs. While sitting they were also talking.

Mikan: I've been so happy ever since you became a human and studied here.

Natsume: Really? Well, I also felt the same ever since I became closer to you.

Mikan: Really or are you just saying that because we're friends?

Natsume: Of course, it's true. Why would I tell a lie to you?

Mikan: Never mind about that. Let's eat instead.

Natsume: Ok.

Then they went to the canteen and ate there. When they were done eating, they went back to their classroom and practiced for their graduation. When it was time for their dismissal, they stopped practicing and went home. Mikan and Natsume went home together.

Mikan: Hey Natsume, our graduation is next week. Aren't you excited?

Natsume: Well, I'm kinda excited. But a little nervous.

Mikan: Uhmm… come with me.

Natsume: Where are we going?

Mikan: Just come.

So, Mikan and Natsume went somewhere. When they arrived at the place:

Mikan: Here we are.

Natsume: What! This is…This is…

Mikan: Yup. This is the old house where we first met.

Natsume: But why?

Mikan: Since next week is our graduation, I want you to remember where we first met.

Natsume: Of course, I would always remember where we first met. I would never forget that day.

Mikan: Really? You promise?

Natsume: I promise. Well I better be going.

Mikan: Me too. See yah.

Natsume: Bye!

After that day, they just practiced until the day of the graduation arrived. When the day arrived:

Mikan: Hey Natsume today is graduation day.

Natsume: Yah it is. Uhmm… I want you to know that I-I-I Love you.

Mikan: Really? I feel the same way too. And I want you to promise me that we'll never be apart.

Natsume: Of course. Well, let's go to the graduation.

Mikan: Sure.

So, they went to the graduation. When it was the giving of the diplomas:

Principal: Natsume Hyuuga.

Then Natsume went up the stage to get his diploma. When he got his diploma, he went to the center-front of the stage and bowed. When he bowed he felt that someone pushed him. So, he fell. When he fell everyone gasped and Mikan went to the part where Natsume fell.

Mikan: I thought we had a promise.

Natsume: Don't worry I'll never leave your side.

Mikan: But… Now where can I see you, that you're a ghost?

Natsume: The place where we first met.

Mikan: Ok. Good bye. I Love You.

Natsume: Bye. I Love You too.

Then Natsume turned into a ghost and went back to the old house where he truly belongs. And on that day on, Mikan always went to the old house.

**-THE END-**

Author's note: So, here we are at the end. I hope you liked it. Pls. review this last chapter. No flames pls. See you in the next story I make. Oh yah for those who play Dance Battle Audition Online Philippines please pm me on game IGN: nikki1011

Or just review me here. Thanks.


End file.
